Fallout: Descendants
by ARoseisRed
Summary: Follow the Descendants of the courier and the lone wanderer.
1. Chapter 1

David Manich

Lucky 38, New Vegas City, Nevada

He woke up to the warm embrace of a light skinned woman. Her hair was a light brown. She was wearing some underwear and one of his NVC Military shirts. He was in a room that was set aside for him in the Lucky Thirty-eight casino. It had been his father's room before he liberated New Vegas. He slowly got out of the bed. He started to walk to the kitchen area of his suite.

"Good morning sir." He jumped at sound of the familiar voice.

"Good morning Victor," He responded. "and I told you not to call me that. I told you to call me David."

"Sorry David." The securitron responded. "Can I help you with anything."

"Review my schedule for today." David commanded.

"You are scheduled to talk to the Khans at 11:00 about the robberies in their region." Yes man responded. "After that at 16:00 you have to go to the nellis air force base and discuss with them what they have found out about the legion."

"Any room in there for me." Said the voice of a woman behind him. It was the woman from his bedroom.

"Yes after the 18:00 meeting with the Kings." Victor responded.

"I was being sarcastic bolt brains." She remarked.

"Hey I'm part bolt brains." David reminded her. His spine was robotic. His father had a group of friend called the circle. Each one had their spine replaced for a robotic one. This was supposed to be a sign of trust. It also helped them connect into power more efficiently.

"I noticed. That metal spine of yours sure makes some noise." Sara said jokingly.

"What time is it now?" David asked Victor.

"It's 10:00 o'clock exactly partner." Victor responded. David thought about his father getting sick. He survived through a lot of sickness before but, that was when he was young. Now he was 61 years old.

David was in line to take on his legacy. He was being forced with this responsibility. Honestly, He didn't mind. He was more worried about his father's safety.

His father had more than a few threats on his life. He was a big player on the strip when he was young. Now, there was a peace on the strip. The only threat that was known was the legion threat. Their threat though, wasn't much to it. They have been threatening to attack for thirty years. They've been threatening attack for longer than David's been alive.

"Let's get ready then." David announced. David went into his bedroom and put on his suit. Sara put on a red dress.

When they were ready they came out of the bedroom.

"Is the vertibird outside?" David asked.

"Yes siree, It's right outside for you, partner." Victor responded.

"Well let's go then."

Clarence Peters

Citadel, Washington D.C.

Clarence was walking around the citadel looking for something to do. He was an elder here. He was the leader of the Easter Brotherhood Confederacy. It was founded after his great great great grandfather defeated the Enclave in the Clear Water War. There hasn't been many conflicts to deal with since then.

They have had some conflicts with a few slavers coming through calling themselves the Legion. Slavery has been outlawed for over 100 years. They've been quite violent to protect their way of life. They've been coming back in larger and larger numbers. They've never proved to be any threat.

He walked into the control room. People were busy running around. He walked up to the commanding officer in the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We've gotten word that the forces at Tenpenny Tower got attacked." the woman answered.

"The ghouls should be able to handle it." He responded.

"I think not." said a familiar croaky voice. Clarence turned around to see a ghoul name Paul. He was bleeding from a wound in his shoulder just next to his shoulder plate.

"Paul you all right." Clarence said.

"No...I...we lost a lot people. I brought the few survivors." Paul responded.

"Who attacked you?" Clarence asked.

"The legion." Paul said.


	2. Chapter 2

David Manich

Vertibird, Somewhere over the Mojave

He had just finished his daily meetings. He was in the vertibird that was specially so designed so that Victor or another securitron program could pilot it.

He was still wearing his suit and he was sitting next to Sara. He always like her name. It was Sara Smiles. Her mother knew his father during his vigilante days. David met her when Sunny came to visit his father. Sunny had asked David to show Sara around the strip. He showed her the Tops first.

She liked it there it had great music and nice decor'. They sat at a table overlooking the stage and the parlor. The Tops and the Lucky 38 were the only casinos his father owned the rest were privately owned.

They then walked down the strip to the Ultra-Luxe. She said exactly what he felt about the place. Nice but creepy. He then informed her about the cannibalistic foods that are sold there. His father had struck a deal with them. Any executions or prisoner deaths would be given to them. They were fine with this but, it increased the prices of all human meals by thrice the price.

He informed her about the things found in the Gomorrah and quickly rejected the idea of going in there.

He then showed her the piece of glory. The Lucky 38, His home. After his father had taken over the strip he opened the Lucky 38 for the public. It instantly drew hundreds upon thousands to the strip. They played a little poker did a few slots had a few drinks and hit off well.

"Whatcha thinkin bout bolt brains." Sara said playfully. She was still wearing her red dress. He looked out the window. They were just above the freeway. We noticed something. It was a man. He was holding a long metal tube. He was trying to figure out what it was when, the tube flashed. His eyes widened.

"Get down!" he shouted grabbing Sara and bringing her to the floor of the vertibird. The Vertibird was designed to take a missile but, they were hit with a fatman. The bird instantly started to spin around.

The explosion blew a hole in the side of the bird. David was holding Sara tight as the bird was falling. When the bird hit the ground everything went black for a second. David's vision was coming back to him in blurs.

The first blur he saw Sara laying on the ground next to him. The second blur he saw some Legion soldiers running up to the bird. The third blur David saw to his horror the soldiers grabbing Sara.

"No!" he tried to scream but, it came out in what sounded like a rough ghost like voice. One of the soldiers turned and pulled out his 9mm pistol and delivered a round to David's shoulder. After that David blacked out.

Clarence Peters

Citadel, Washington D.C.

The realization of what was happening hit Clarence like a rock. They have officially been attacked by the Legion. Before, It had been tiny squabbles ,no deaths, just fighting and ended with the Legion running away.

"What happened? Normally you guys can handle any Legion attacks. What was different this time?" Clarence asked.

"They weren't wearing the normal light armor they wear. They were wearing all out heavy armor and even some power armor." Paul answered.

"Where the hell did they get power armor?" The officer shouted.

"I don't know. They were equipped with their normal weapons but, they were better trained." Paul answered.

"Gather up some of the paladins. Tell them to group up in the courtyard and let the pilots know to bring the vertibirds out front." Clarence ordered. "Send the survivors into the barracks and tend to their wounds and someone bring me my power armor and my rifle."

A young knight brought him a chest with his equipment in it. He quickly put on his armor and loaded his rifle. It was a custom chinese rifle that his father gave him.

He then started heading toward the surface. He reached the courtyard to see 16 of his best Paladins waiting for him.

"Alright everybody. The residents of Tenpenny Tower were attacked. Our enemies are called the Legion. We have been informed they are heavily armed and armored. Vertibirds are out front. Let's go!"

All at once the paladins rushed to the vertibirds. They boarded the birds quickly and went on their way.

It took about five minutes to fly to the tower. When they got there the there was a few Legion soldiers in the courtyard. They opened a door in the side of the birds and opened fire. They were able to kill five soldiers before they were forced to land.

"Proceed into the building and kill anyone you see. Leave one alive I want to talk to one of them." Clarence ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

David Manich

New Vegas Medical Clinic

David woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw two oriental women. One was older in her mid-sixties and the other seemed around the same age as David.

He tried to get up and the younger woman stopped him.

"No you need to rest." the woman said in calm voice.

"Where's Sara?" David asked weakly.

"I don't know the rangers who searched the crash couldn't find her." the woman answered. The older woman unwrapped the bandage David had on his shoulder. David hadn't noticed it before. She took a cloth, poured some kind of chemical on it and applied it to the wound.

It burned but, it was bearable.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Your vertibird crashed and, the NVM rangers pulled you out." the younger woman responded.

"How many survivors?" David asked.

"Just you." the woman responded.

"Connect Victor to a terminal I need to talk to him."

"Yes sir."

It took about five minutes for her to call up Victor. Then his voice came through.

"Howdy how may I help you?" asked the friendly program.

"Victor it's David."

"David how's it going." the robot responded.

"Listen Victor my helicopter's been shot down I want you to inform the press that there were no survivors. I want them to think I'm dead. I want the country to have their martyr."

"Who will lead the country?" Victor asked.

"I will, just set up a puppet government." David ordered.

"Yes sir, are you going to do?" the program asked.

"I'm going to get my girl back." David said.

Clarence Peters

Tenpenny Tower, Washington

"Go,go,go!" Clarence shouted after he kicked open the door. His first assessment was there was a lot of them. Clarence shot one of the soldiers in the head as he was running to the counter in the back of the room. He took down another man who was shooting from behind the stairs. They soon cleared the room.

"Team 1 with me up the stairs. Team 2 go right and team 3 go left. Go!" He ordered. When they got up the stairs they cleared the back room and proceeded to the elevator. They pushed for the penthouse floor. They waited about thirty seconds for the floor and exited they instantly came under fire.

Clarence shot around the corner and hit a soldier three times in the chest. Then suddenly they heard a loud whirring noise that was followed by a rapid gunfire. Clarence recognized it instantly. He turned the corner to look it was a legion soldier in heavy power armor. He couldn't look for long or he could risk getting shot. He checked the supply bag that he brought.

Ammo, pistol, Grenade! He grabbed the grenade looked around the corner. The man was was still standing where he was before. Clarence quickly pulled the pin and threw the grenade.

"Get into cover!" he shouted. He heard the grenade explode. It made the elevator shutter.

He checked around the corner.

"Clear! Go." he commanded. The soldiers with him obeyed. "Clear the rooms look for survivors."

The next few minutes were filled with soldiers saying clear.

"Found one." announced a soldier in the far edge of the hallway. Clarence followed the voice. When he got there, the soldier was standing over a wounded legionnaire. Clarence walked over to the soldier.

"Why are you attacking us." Clarence asked.

"I will not speak. I am loyal to the legion!" the legionnaire responded. Clarence put on his power fist.

"Tell me now or I'll be forced to use force." Clarence said calmly. The legionnaire sat quietly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk." Still the legionnaire sat. "Okay I warned you." He punched the man in the ribs with his power fist. "Tell me!"

"I will not speak." he responded.

"Tell me now!" Clarence shouted and delivered a punch to the ribs again. The man spat out blood.

"I will not falter." he said. Clarence shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Clarence poked his finger in the bullet hole on the man's shin. "Tell me and it will all be over." the man was wincing in pain.

"Fine! We need your resources. The New Vegas Confederacy is proving to be a threat. We need to take care of them." he responded.

"Where'd you get your armor."

"We got our power armor from the Northern Enclave Remnants."

"So the pieces fall into place. Thank you for your time." Clarence said. He pulled out his pistol and executed the legionnaire.

* * *

Authors Note;

Don't forget to review. Also, check out my other story, The 76th hunger games. I need tributes for that so send some in.


	4. Chapter 4

**David Manich**

**Vault 19**

His metal spined hissed at the stress from the force he was putting on it. He had to push the door to the vault open. This vault has been locked away for almost thirty years.`He looked down the dark mucky hallway. He slowly started walking down to the basement. He knew how to get to his dad's secret vault.

He wandered his way through the dark rusted vault. His father had it cleaned out but, It's still a sooty basement.

He eventually found his father's stash. He recognized the door. It had his fathers mark on it. A circle with a J.M. in it. He looked at the door. It was relatively new ,dusty and dented, still not clean but, not ancient like the rest of the vault.

He thoroughly inspected the door searching for a seem. He rubbed his hands one the outside of the frame looking and feeling. His hands got covered in dust but he eventually he found it. It was a small screw on the outside edge of the left side of the door. He pushed it in and heard loud grinding and banging. Eventually the door opened with a loud hiss.

He looked around it was mostly trophies and rusted old guns. He wandered through the dungeness room. He reached the back of the dank room. On a shelf was a 10mm pistol and a 50mm rifle. On manikin to his right was his dad favorite powered combat armor. It was his own design.

He designed it to tap into a person spinal matrix. It helps for more efficient movement control. He used classic NCR combat armor as a skin for the armor. It was designed to be a medium weight high reflex combat power armor.

David picked up the helmet and looked into the bright eye pieces of the helmet. He started to put on the armor.

The chestpiece fit to him like it was a part of his body again, one of his fathers designs. The inbuilt computer system studies your body's spinal matrix and fits a inlaid biofoam to match your body temperature and perfectly match your body size and shape.

He finished putting on the rest of the armor except the helmet. He picked the helmet up. He looked into the helmets eyes. They were dark with a slight hint of red. He pushed a button and the tint turned to green. This meant the night vision was on. He pushed it again and the tint turned blue this color meant thermal imaging.

This sight feature was something exclusive to his dad's armor. It was a prototype on his armor. He hung up the armor and when David was born and locked up his workshop and the vault it was in.

He pushed the button again and put the helmet on. When the helmet sealed onto the base. The electronic hub turned on. It had a pip boy 3000 processor on it.

"Hello David." said a voice from inside his helmet. David jumped at the sound.

"Hello?" David answered back questioningly. "Who are you and how are you in my head.

"I am Cyber Intermatic Processor but, you can call me Kip." said the electronic male voice. "I am in your head because of the mental control processor works both ways sir. There is a safety code programmed into it so I can't control you but, I can send mental electronic messages to you. And yes I can read your mind."

"Um okay creepy. Did my dad design you?" David wondered.

"As I am now yes but, I was derived from a program you know well ,Yes Man & Victor" Kip answered back.

"I can see I have finally found something for annoying than them." David answered back jokingly. "You sound alot like my father. Are your audio programs based off of his voice."

"Why yes. May I ask where we are going?"

"Well I'm going to go to my best lead on where my girlfriend see if I can find some clues where she is."

"You mean the crash site." Kip interrupted.

"Please don't finish my statements." David finished.

**Clarence Peters**

**Vertibird on the way to a New Ontario**

He looked down at his hands the mismatched the rest of his body. He was wearing a nice black suit and red tie but, his hands were sooty and rough. He washed his hands a lot but they were stained black. When he was younger he worked in the steel factory. His hands were stained black from all the coal.

He was raised there until his brother died and the brotherhood needed a leader. The brotherhood is run like a monarchy these days. He and his brother never got along.

The irony is that the mottoes of the brotherhood are all about comradeship and two actual brothers in the brotherhood hated each other.

He was lost in thought when the vertibird shuttered. He quickly looked out the window. There were black clouds and explosions everywhere. This was a place of war. He hoped he could keep the war here and not back home.

"Get ready to jump!" called the pilot to the back. Clarence stood up and put the jumpsuit on over his tux. He then opened the door to the outside. "There will be a ground team waiting for you on the ground."

He looked at the ground below he saw some flashes. He knew they were gunshots. After the enclave fell in washington. The Remnants moved north and settled in pre-war Ontario. They built a city here and named it New Ontario.

3...

2...

1...

Jump!

He forced himself out the door and started hurtling toward the ground. Vertibirds could reach a good height but, they had to stay low. If they got too high the nuclear cloud that rested here would shut down their equipment and the radiation would reach critical levels.

He was few hundred feet above the ground when he trigger his parachute. He saw a large battlefield ahead of him. The ground was scourged with burn marks. Bodies were riddled across the ground. This war was between the Remnants and local tribe called the Ants. The Brotherhood was supporting the Ants obviously.

The Ants wore large helmets on their heads with nightvision. They most commonly lived underground. They got there name from the weird shape of their helmets. Their armor was pretty sophisticated. It had thermal skin control and other features that help for subterranean life. The ants were good survivors but, not good fighters. All they had for weapons was machetes, shovels and axes. The Brotherhood supported them in the war based on a personal grudge against the Enclave and the Ants supplied a large amount of precious metals to the Brotherhood.

He landed in a field just east of the base that the Brotherhood troops were based out of. Clarence looked at the old building it was burnt crushed and dented. The sight of the building brought sorrow to him. He couldn't help but feel sad. The building reminded him that all things good eventually fall apart.

He was still looking at the building when the ground team arrived. There were seven of them two were brotherhood paladins. The rest were ants.

One Ant was wearing green the rest brown. The green meant he was a leader. The ant was a taller man about six foot five. In the green ant armor he looked pretty intimidating. He had a red V painted on his helmet. It looked like dried blood.

"Greetings High Paladin." greeted the first paladin. The paladins name was painted on his shoulder. _Masters._

"Hello, give me an update." Clarence commanded.

"Well we just lost vault 202 in the east but, we were able take control of vault 198 and 213 in the west. We've been planning a..." the paladin started but, he was interrupted by the large ant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, we are in the middle of a battlefield. We should get inside."

"Agreed." Clarence announced.

* * *

Authors Note; Thanks reading everybody. Announcement I'm joining a blog called "A Story Worth Telling" The Url is .com I'll be posting some originals there hope you enjoy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**David Manich**

**Vertibird Crash Site Just Outside Vegas Perimiter**

The pumped and hissed as he ran at its max safe speed. The electric endo skeletal leg framing within the suit were exerting a fair amount of heat. He could feel the nanosuits inner thermal control change its temperature back and forth trying to compensate.

The suit could max out at around 85 but he was going around 65 so he wouldn't blow out the endo framing. A small map was framed in the corner of his HUD. He was about another mile or so out.

He slowly dropped his speed down to 30. He could feel the suit cooling down almost instantly.

"As the sensor monitor of this suit, I thank you. This suit was not built to do that for long, sir." Kip informed him in the back of his mind.

"Well we needed to go fast. That was easiest way of doing that quietly." He responded. "Now shut up we're here." He looked around. The vertibird had was smashed almost entirely. The nose, tail, wings and a small part of the core were crushed.

He had to look from a distance. The site was guarded by a few rangers. NVC rangers were a plenty in current times. Jace had absorbed all of old vegas. The factions in the surrounding had happily followed him. Not only are there a lot of rangers but they are very well trained. Jace had taken all the things he had learned over his travels and combined them into one very potent training program.

A ranger could win in any circumstance. Period.

I need to get closer. He thought.

"But, you are 'dead',sir" Kip informed the man: " and you can't just walk up."

"That's why I am going to take em out. Temporarily, of course." David said in snark tone.

"You know the training they've had."

"Yep." David as he said this, started racing down the hill he was on at around twenty miles per hour. A trail of dust following behind him. He briskly stumbled about five feet away from the first ranger. They all turned to him questioningly. He quickly popped up to his feet.

"I need to get used to that." He said humorously.

The first ranger pointed his gun at the strange guest. He pulled the trigger unloading a single bullet into the David's helmet. His neck snapped back at the impact. David reached toward his face. The bullet had smashed against his mask leaving only a small scratch on the surface of his helmet.

David grabbed bullet and threw it on the ground.

"Shouldn't have done that." David delivered one solid punch to the mask of the first ranger. The large man collapsed lazily to the ground.

"Who's next?" David said. Just as he expected the rangers opened fire on David. David charge to the nearest soldier landing a cleaning a elbow to his face before he could fall over he grabbed his hand and threw him to another ranger who in turn caught him. David then jumped and delivered a clean double leg kick to the both of them. Knocking them both to the ground.

Two left, still opening fire on him. He dove at the closest one delivered a good one two punch to his gut. Briskly disabling him. David grabbing onto the rifle nearest to him and launched it at the remaining ranger.

"Hmm, That was easier than I thought." David said "Actually kind of fun."

"I don't suggest doing that anymore today this suit is meant to take normal gunfire not sustained fire such as that."

"Oh shut up Kip. Now lets find out where they came from. Kip access ordinance trajectory scanning unit and figure out where that rocket came from."

"On it sir." Kip responded. He remained silent for a moment. "It came from the top of that over pass."

"Is that under our jump height."

"Yes it is."

"Then let's literally hop up there."

**Clarence Peters**

**Denison Armoury, New Ontario**

They had hurried inside the large bunker. Clarence looked at the walls as they past them. The walls were covered in pre-war posters. One was a large black and white poster with a man wearing power armor a lot like the suits that the brotherhood wears except with a U.S. flag on the shoulder plate. The other man was wearing a different type of power armor very similar to what ants are wearing now. His was a bit more bare. Their armor was covered in scrap metal plating. His was shiny new plates that looked like they were fresh off the presses with a few poorly drawn scratches and dents. The poster said along the top. _'We must stand by our allies.'_ Along the bottom in a somewhat smaller font. _'Threw thick and thin.'_

They approached a central hall of the tight bunker. Opening up to a large expanse. Clarence felt a bit more at ease in the expanse. He always felt a bit a claustrophobic in tight spaces like that. Thats why he liked the steel presses. They were always kept in either large cooling tanks or large rooms to keep them cool.

As he was lead further into the bunker he met up with a man who was wearing a suit not much unlike his own. He seemed out of place in it. The ants body had mutated with radiation but only slightly. They were a larger than the average man in D.C. Almost a whole head. There suits could stretch to their size but, the armor plating could not. That is why they used custom forged plates made from scrap metal.

"Sir we are happy to have you here at Vault 230. " greeted the man "I am Master General Morris."

"Nice meet you General Morris." Clarence responded. "I hope the war effort is going well here."

"Well at the moment we seem to have the upper hand especially since we have your support with supplies and troops." The General informed the smaller man.

"I have heard that you lost Vault 202" Clarence interrupted. "What was the loss of troops there?" The generals face changed to a face of worry and disgrace.

"I'm afraid we are not sure sir. We received a few transmissions during the attack but since about 0600 hours this morning we lost communications over there." The general spoke in a darker tone than the lighter friendlier tone which he was speaking with before. "We are not sure why they even attacked there. It was a simple civilian vault during the war. Before now It was a small communications outpost. They seemed to attack with an overwhelming force that our man couldn't handle. They had breached the front door with a supplement amount of micro-nuclear directional breaching charges. Blew hinges clean off the door."

"Interesting... General do you have a central terminal?" Clarence questioned. "I would like to do a system search through our Ov.E.R.L.O.R.D. system?" Ov.E.R.L.O.R.D. the Citadel's supercomputer. They took any data that they could recover from the terminals they discovered and combined it into the Overall Electric Remnant Luminosity Output Record Data System.

"We have one in my office." The General responded shortly. The two men proceeded their way down to the terminal. The well lit hallways seemed rather erie. The Ant soldiers that were in the hallways had a generally serious tone about them. They seemed to have a light optimistic tone about them. They had a prideful aura.

When they entered the large office area it had a few papers on the desk sitting next to the terminal which they came in here for the desk was a round wood desk that had a dark brown tone with a nice polish.

Clarence made his way over to the terminal and used his access code to enter the Ov.E.R.L.O.R.D. system.

"What is the system coming up with on vault 202" The general asked Clarence.

"It's coming up with the results now." Clarence replied. The results slowly started coming up one the dark green screen. "We need to take that bunker back now!"

"What, why?" the general questioned.

"It turns out it was a base that worked on future projects in power armor development." Clarence responded. "If we don't retake it they may be able to develop better power armor and win this war."

**Sid Denison**

**Vault 202**

"Keep Firing!" The young paladin ordered his troops. "Ants put suppressive fire on the eastern hallway. We need to hold this rec area." Sid was one of the youngest paladins in the brotherhood. There were enclave, ants and paladin corpses riddled all over the place. There coms had been lost for hours. "Fill that hall with explosives soldiers." The paladin closest to his right equipped himself with a heavy duty missile launcher. He expertly delivered a missile to back of the hallway. Screams of the enclave soldiers followed suit.

"Sir, I think we're clear for now. Let's move on." A paladin named Smith informed the reigning paladin.

"Correct, soldier let's head to the lower levels. The entrance is blocked by the Enclave. Let's head down to the armory. We can shelter ourselves down in there and maybe activate some turrets down there." Sid commanded. His men with the short time of peace moved there way down to the lower levels. The halls were a lot cleaner and clearer than the halls which they had been walking through before.

The soldiers stopped when they came under fire from behind. The enclave really wanted this base but, Sid and his men won't let them have it. The cost of life was high on both sides of this fight. Sids battalion was at a strong 3,000 at the beginning of this fight now it was a meager 320. They were holding out but, they couldn't do this for long. They needed reinforcements and fast.


End file.
